


In the Morning

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bones, Caring Kirk, Drunk Bones, Gen, Kirk/McCoy friendship - Freeform, Sad Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: We all have our breaking point.Complete





	In the Morning

McCoy cradled the bottle of whisky as he slumped on the couch. 

The room was bland and hollow and the silence of the place just soured his mood more.  
Why the hell did he sign up for this? 

He took a mouthful of whisky, straight from the bottle, and savoured the taste. He'd enjoy this damn bottle if he got nothing else from his day.  
He ignored the banging on the door until it went away and he was left with the silence again. The drink was slurring the words that came from beyond the door and he didn't care what they were saying. 

He didn't even notice the door being opened until a familiar face came into his line of sight. 

“..Sir?” a voice cut through the fog. 

“It's fine. I'll take care of this from here.” 

Jim's voice, confident. He smiled and it lifted his eyes in the way only a genuine smile could, even with the cuts that littered his face.  
The door closed quietly and they were left alone. 

“Ya look like shit,” McCoy said. 

Jim didn't reply but held his hand out and McCoy handed over the bottle. Jim took a gulp, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand. “Damn, I needed that.”

“Me too,” McCoy said. 

“What's going on, Bones?”

“A day like that and you're going to ask?” McCoy grabbed the bottle back. “Maybe you think it doesn't bother me 'cause I'm a doctor, but I don't like seeing people throwing their lives away.” 

“Who's throwing their lives away?”

“All of you. You're all idiots.” McCoy slurred. He took another gulp of drink. 

“I don't think you can call us all idiots, Bones.” 

“No? I've had your corpse dragged into sickbay before. Didn't give you any appreciation for your damn life, did it? You cheated death and you think you can do it every time, damn you!”

“Bones-”

“What if I couldn't get that ship to you in time? What if we had to watch you die. Again.” 

Jim sighed. “You know how this works. Any one of us is worth the sacrifice if it will save the lives of even dozens of people let alone the masses on Yorktown. There is no choice, Bones. This is what we do.” 

“Well I don't accept it. I'm not just going to sit there and watch you people do stupid shit for the rest of your lives.” 

“It's not your fault, you know. Spock-”

“I don't even care about him. He has no regard for his own life so why the hell should I?”

Jim considered his words carefully. It was easy to defend your own actions but not so easy when you didn't always understand what others motivations were. “We both know that's not true.” 

“I think your full of shit, Jim.”

“Well that's not up for debate.”

“You know how hard it is to save someone's life when you've studied to primarily save human life? And even though you know about his alien specie, you've barely done any practical stuff. And not just that- he's not even the same as them! He's got these little surprises that are totally unique just to him- just for extra fun.” 

“Bones-”

“I almost killed him, Jim.”

“You didn't-”

“That whole god damn wound ruptured due to the pressure to pull you back in. I should have let him fly.” A slight sob escaped. Jim ignored it. 

“Well then we'd both be dead because there's no way you could have pulled me back inside like he did.”

“He'd already lost a lot of blood, Jim.” 

“He's stable. I checked on him before I came here.”

“You're lying.” 

“I wouldn't lie to you, Bones.” Jim sighed. He reached for the bottle again. “Listen to me. Get some rest. I know the last couple of days have been stressful as hell for you. Tomorrow we'll both go and visit Spock, okay. You can see for yourself that he's doing better.” 

“No thanks to me,” Bones added. 

“All thanks to you.” Jim corrected. “But no more drinking because I'm not taking you there drunk or hungover. Get some sleep.” 

Bones flopped on his side across the sofa. He suddenly looked so vulnerable. Jim found a blanket in one of the cupboards and threw it over Bones.  
“I wouldn't want to do any of this without you being there, Bones. You know that, right?” Jim said as he crouched down beside the half conscious Doctor. 

“Your disgusting when you're drunk,” McCoy said, smiling. 

Jim smiled back. He got up and headed to the door. 

“Jim,” McCoy called before he escaped the room. “I couldn't do this without you.” 

Jim smiled warmly at his friend, nodded. “I'll see you in the morning, Bones.”


End file.
